objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
TFFM Fanart Competition
Welcome to the The Fight for Magic Fanart Contest! Main Stuff We are holding a contest to collect fanart of TFFM. Here's how it's gonna go. Every 3 days, 3 characters will be picked for people to draw. When you're done, simply insert it into the gallery. Then, by the end of the 3 days, the fanart will be judged by the TFFM Staff and the winner gets a free character pose from me! Rules #NO ART THEFT! If you steal art, you are disqualified from ALL contests. #Put your characters all in one picture. If you don't, we'll have to slap em all into one. #Don't insult others' artwork. #No vandalising! #One artwork per person. Top Tips *TFFM Assets is useful as it provides bodies for each character. *This page and this page both brovide limbs and facial features! Use them! *If your going to use assets, its advised you use PowerPoint or paint.net. However, we accept any type of art! *The more your characters interact, the better! *Backgrounds also make your pictures look better, but I'd save myself the work of making one and just use one from the internet Contest 1 (19/05/18 - 22/05/18) Characters This week's characters are Ay Doot, Onion and Coal, the botanic manics and the brain chomper! Hmm... Plants and Zombies? Seems familiar... Aydoot.png Coal,.png Oni.png Gallery comp1.png|Example Art Stunion thou.PNG|Mr. Yokai (Memekai) LOL22.png|Nahuel Sketch-1526800938250.png|Wikilydia Results We got 3 pieces of fanart in this first competition! The judges will be SarancthaTFFM, ShadowTFFM CheecH27 and Lunchablez, meaning you get a score out of 40. Lets go! Art 1 - Memekai SarancthaTFFM - I really like the background on this one, plus I like how the characters interact, like how Stunion is licking Coal's dead body. 8/10! ShadowTFFM - 5/10. Paint and assets aren't too good. The logic doesn't work either. CheecH27 - The background is decently drawn, though they could have separately drawn the cacti. Ay Doot and Onion are interacting, with Coal sorta laying there dead. I'd say 7 for the first one. Lunchablez - I can see whats going on clearly and it's drawn good I guess. I give it a 7. That makes it a 27/40 for Memekai. Art 2 - Nahuel SarancthaTFFM - I like how well the characters are drawn, but they don't seem to interact much, maybe except Ay Doot and Coal. I'll give it a 6/10. ShadowTFFM - 6/10. Ay Doot is weird, Coal is too smooth, extra points for great Onion. CheecH27 - There's no background, but the drawings are quite good, although Ay Doot is a bit mis-shaped, I'd give it around a 5. Lunchablez - There isn't a background, but I love how Onion is drawn! Also, I don't find it very obvious what Ay Doot's doing, I guess he's just dooting at Coal? I give it a 6. So, Nahuel gets a 23/40. Art 3 - Wikilydia SarancthaTFFM - I like how the characters are drawn, especially Onion's cute widdle face dat I wanna nibble up so bad, and I can understand why you didn't add a full Coal considering his assets are really hard to use. However, Ay Doot's mouth is a bit off. If you want to make him look better, use a real rectangle. Overall, I give it a 9/10! ShadowTFFM - 7/10. Assets used but to an extent, great Plants VS Zombies take. CheecH27 - Onion and Ay Doot have lots of expression but making Coal far away is kinda taking the easy way out. The background is lacking too. 6 outta 10. Lunchablez - Onion and Ay Doot are next to eachother and are drawn quite well. Coal tho? He's just in the background. The background is just a green slab aswell. I give it a 7. Overall, thats a 29/40 for Wikilydia! Winner Out of all of these wonderful pieces of art, 3rd was Nahuel, which I find surprising because it seems to be the only one drawn in Paint.Net (the software I use). Next comes Memekai in 2nd. I think this one ranked so high because the characters were really interacting well. Take this as a note for any next competitions! Finally, with a monstrous 29/40 score, Wikilydia wins 1st place! I think the judges really likes the expression and the use of assets, even if Coal wasn't really all there. So, Wikilydia, message me with the character you'd a pose made of, and I wish the best of luck to you all in the next contest! Contest 1 (19/05/18 - 22/05/18) Characters This week's characters are Pills, Marmite and Shadow. The Calm, the Crude and the Creepy. See? Alliteration! pill,.png marm.png shad.png Gallery comp2.png|Example Art This is bad....png|Nahuel Creep in the Dark.png|Killer in the Dark by Memekai